The life of Jon Neige
by ForTheEpicness
Summary: 18th / 19th Century AU following Jon Snow in the role of a certain french Soldier and Officer. Other characters from Asoiaf will also appear aswell as many historical personalities including Napoleon Bonaparte.


Author's Note : This is my first fanfiction ever and I am a not a native speaker, so critic is welcomed and if there is interest in this story I will give my best to write it. It is inspired by a certain historical person living during the Napoleanic Wars and will follow the basics of his story although many smaller parts may differ.

"Soon our time is fully spend,

we gather our arms to the end,

as they advance we do not bend,

hoping to heaven we will be send."

 **Introduction**

It had been a cold night when Jon Neige had entered the world, as it was late January in Pau. Pau was a small city in south France located in the northern edge of the Pyrenees and very peaceful. It had been the capital of some smaller french and spain kingdoms over time but lost relevance somewhere after Henry IV became King of France. Following this it had been a quiet and beautiful time for Jon as he grew up, his parents being Jean Rhaegar Neige, a prosecutor and his wife Lyanna. The boy could often be seen playing around with his best friend and brother in crime Robb Stark, son of a local attorney, who was the same age as him. He was apprenticed to Robb Forte's father Eddard at the age of 14 and was meant to follow his father's career, but his death when Jon was just 17 changed his plans so he and Robb decided to enlisten in the Army.

"Robb, where are you?" Jon screamed over the battlefield which was bloodied by corpses, friends and foes alike. It had been a long and fearsome battle on the plains of Corsica as the french Army had just arrived by ship and wasn't ready to fight the corsician Rebels just yet but were ambushed in the night. Following the 4 hour long slaughter the french Royal-Marines stood victiorious but suffered heavily for it. "Jon is it you?" Jon heard the fainting voice of his comrade. "Hold on Robb, we won, we beat them and they ran so I dare you to die just now", he told him. "Just a flash wound, but thanks for worrying you prick", Robb told him as he tried to get up only to fall on his back again. "Lie down Robb, I am going to get help for you" Jon blurted and ran over the field in search for the medic Samwell Tarly, who had collapsed not even a minute after the fighting began as a bullet nearly hit him and wasn't paid attention to as there where bigger problems than the fat medic's cowardice. As Jon reached him he shouted "Sam, get the fuck up now or I am gonna bring the commander to set your rations to half size" but the man showed no signs of wakeness so Jon slapped him plain on the face. „Is it already over?" Sam asked him with a long yawn which would seem normal but not when considering he lay on a battlefield with dying or dead comrades around him. "Yes it is and now get up and do your job Sam, Robb is hit and many others will probably not live long enough to see nightfall." Alarmed and suddenly remembering where he was Samwell got up with the help of Jon and tried to rush after him as said one already was on his way back to Robb. Arriving a minute later than Jon and completly wasted Samwell got on his knees and searched Robbs body for bullets, finally finding one in his right leg. "It's not critical but he may have suffered from bloodloss, so make sure to rest and eat now" he told them as he was already running away and searching for other patients.

When sun was at it's peak, the survivors had already made an basic entrenchment on a hill not far away and were burying the corpses or trying to help Samwell care for the wounded. Jon and Robb who were both on patrol around the camp talked about their first battle ever like the young men they were. "I nearly pissed my pants when the first volley hit us, I mean we just woke up and 5 minutes later they start firing." Robb told and Jon couldn't be agreeing more. "Yeah, but we were send to the last lines, the first group of them went into melee straight after and killed the entire first line after minutes." He said as Robb was still shivering. "Bloody Rebels, I mean they belong to us for nearly 2 decades now and still won't give up. This was just meaning and pointless !" Robb answered angrily, the rage in him awakened again as he remembered how they were only meant to stay as garrison here and certainly didn't expected to have fought a battle already at the age of 18. "Couldn't agree more but let's get back into camp, Theons shift has already started and I won't let him sleep any longer than he deserves" Jon said as both of them walked back into camp and tried to enjoy their first victory as best as they could.

Later when night arrived they sat around the fire listening to Theon bragging about the corsician women he would "charm" when they would arrive in Ajaccio. "You know, now where we are real men who have stood brave in sight of the enemy who could resist me? I mean I am charming, good looking and a true man now" he told them but Robb just shook his head and answered "Don't overplay yourself Grise, I saw you pissing in your trousers and nearly crying for you mother when the melee started." "And the look on your face Theon, as if you would have seen the devil himself." Jon added making him embarrassed for a short moment of time until he told them how he killed the attacker in all details and ending with a proud grin making them flinch a bit. Continuing this they all just got quiet and decided to sleep as tommorow they would have a long march before them and inner demons to fight, as everyone of them, including Theon, were somewhat shaken by the battle and their first times of ending a man's life.

Arriving in Ajaccio 2 days later they found themselves bored pretty fast as the life of a soldier meant patrolling the streets all day long without any events that could make it tleast somewhat interesting. They all soon turned to different methods of burying time as Theon would go to taverns, trying to charm some ladies or just directly in brothels. As Theon was spending his savings lavishly Robb would write endless long letters to his family and a girl whose name they couldn't get from him, not for a lack of trying but more for a lack of arguments why they should know. Jon, always diligent, spent his time trying to get the locals or helping Capitaine Nerza in his duties.


End file.
